A Sudden Love
by ObXword885
Summary: Hey everybody here's Obxword885, It's my first time so I hope you like it, don't forget to review!


**Disclaimer: Hey everybody, Here's ObXword885 writing, It's my first time so I hope you like it, Make sure you review!.**

**Normal Pov.**

A new day at the academy, everybody was getting ready for the "Halloween Pairing Duel" where every duelist (Boy) has to pair with another (Girl).

The gang was getting their costumes, Jaden dressed as a pirate, Jesse dressed as a werewolf , Chazz dressed as a vampire, Chumley dressed as a big piece of grilled cheese, Syrus dressed as a robot, Tyranno dressed as a T-Rex, Atticus dressed as a prince, Where Alexis dressed as a princess, Blair dressed as a Magician, Mindy dressed as a sorcerer, and finally Jazzmine dressed as a conjuror.

Chazz paired Mindy, Jesse paired Jazzmine, and Tyranno paired Blair, while the others didn't enter.

Everybody was trying to pair Alexis so she didn't think about who she will pair.

"I can't believe you didn't pair anybody" said Atticus "You're the queen of Obelisk Blue".

"Who should I pair exactly?" asked Alexis. "If everybody wants to pair me".

"You could pair your boyfriend, Jaden" replied Atticus "that if you asked him to".

"What do you mean with boyfriend?" asked Alexis.

"What I mean is that I know you like him" replied Atticus.

"Just shut up! Atticus" said Alexis.

"C'mon Alexis, don't hide it, you can't keep ignore telling him" said Atticus,

"If you don't tell him, he will leave you".

"Okay… but how could I tell him?"Asked Alexis, "I just can't do it".

"Of course, you can Alexis, Just follow my lead." replied Atticus.

"What should I do?" asked Alexis.

"I'll tell you, but promise me something." replied Atticus.

"What is it?" asked Alexis.

"You have to promise me that you will tell Jaden tomorrow morning" replied Atticus.

"But, Why tomorrow morning?" asked Alexis.

"Because the pairing duels are at the sunset" replied Atticus.

"Ok, I promise "promised Alexis.

**Alexis's Pov.**

It's the day after I talked to my brother, and I didn't forget my promise, I must talk to Jaden,

I've already sent him a message to meet me at the cliff and I will not let this chance go.

"Hey Lex" said Jaden.

"Hey Jay" said Alexis.

"Now I'm here, what do you want?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, I want you to duel me" said Alexis

A duel, what for?" asked Jaden."

"Nothing" replied Alexis, "Just want to practice for the pairing duels".

"Okay, but where will we duel?" asked Jaden.

"We're gonna duel in the lake" replied Alexis, "Just like before".

Both of them got his ship and hopped on it like the first time they dueled.

"Are you ready, Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"Ready" replied Jaden, "Now, get your game on"

"Duel" Jaden and Alexis screamed as they activated their duel disks.

**Jaden: 4000LP**

**Alexis: 4000LP**

Alexis: I'll begin first, and I summon "Etoile Cyber" in attack mode,

Etoile Cyber: ATK/1200, DEF/1600))

And set two cards facedown, and then end my turn.

Jaden: I'll draw, and activate "Polymerization" fusing "Avian" with "Burstinatrix" to form "Elemental Hero Flame WingedMan", and then I summon "Elemental Hero WildHeart".

(Elemental Hero Flame WingedMan: ATK/2100, DEF/1200),

(Elemental Hero WildHeart: ATK/1500, DEF/1600).

Jaden: "WildHeart" attacks "Etoile Cyber".

Alexis: Argh, is that all what you got.

**Alexis: 3700LP**

Jaden: I got more, now "Flame WingedMan" attacks you directly.

Alexis: Not so fast! I activate "Sakuretsu Armor", here's the deal, when your monster declares an attack this card destroy the attacking monster.

Jaden: okay then, I set two cards face down, and end my turn.

Alexis: I draw, then activate "The Warrior Returning Alive", to get back "Etoile Cyber", and then activate "Polymerization" fusing "Etoile Cyber" with "Blade Skater" to summon

"Cyber Blader", and then I'll summon "Cyber Tutu".

(Cyber Blader: ATK/2100, DEF/800), (Cyber Tutu: ATK/ 1000, DEF/ 800).

Alexis: My "Cyber Tutu" effect activate, when you have a monster on your side of the field that has its ATK points higher than "Cyber Tutu's", "Cyber Tutu" can attack you directly, and I'm planning to use this effect.

**Jaden: 3000LP**

Alexis: I'm not done yet, "Cyber Blader" attacks "Elemental Hero WildHeart"

Jaden: Not so fast! I activate a trap "Hero Barrier", to negate your attack.

Alexis: I guess, I'll end my turn now.

Jaden: It's my turn and I draw, and then activate "Miracle Fusion", I remove

"Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Clay Man"

To fusion summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant".

(Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: ATK/ 2400, DEF/ 1500).

Alexis: Not so fast! I activate "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Miracle Fusion" and your monster.

Jaden: What else that you got?

Alexis: I got my monster's attack; now "Cyber Blader" gets to attack

"Elemental Hero WildHeart".

Jaden: In this case; I activate "Mirror Gate", now our monsters switch places and you lose the difference.

**Alexis: 3100LP**

Alexis: Now, I end my turn.

Jaden: It's my turn, I draw ,and then activates "Monster Reborn" to

Re-Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant".

Jaden: And now, My monster's effect kicks in; it gets to destroy one monster that has its original ATK points smaller than its, and the monster I'm planning to destroy is

"Cyber Blader".

Alexis: It's like the first time we dueled.

Jaden: Yes, It is, and the best part is that I still have my monster's attack, and now

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" attacks "Cyber Tutu".

**Alexis: 1700LP**

Jaden: I guess I'll end my turn.

Alexis: It's my turn, I draw, and then I summon "D.D. Assailant",

(D.D. Assailant: ATK/ 1700, DEF/ 1600).

"D.D. Assailant" attacks "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant".

Jaden: But "Thunder Giant" is way more powerful than your monster.

Alexis: I know, but when "D.D. Assailant" is destroyed when it battles a monster, I can remove from play that monster and this card.

Jaden: but it will cause you life points!

**Alexis: 700LP**

Alexis: I know, it depends on your next draw.

Jaden: Alright then, I draw, and then activates "Pot Of Greed" it makes me draw two cards from my deck, and set one card face down, then end my turn.

Alexis: As I expected, I draw, and then summon "Cyber Harpie Lady",

Cyber Harpie Lady: ATK/ 1800, DEF/1300),)

And now, "Cyber Harpie Lady" attacks you directly.

**Jaden: 1200LP**

Alexis: Now I end my turn.

Jaden: it's my turn, I draw, and set one card face down ,then end my turn.

Alexis: That's all, I draw, and now "Cyber Harpie Lady" gets to attack you directly.

Jaden: Not so fast! I activates "A Hero Emergence" trap card, Here's the deal you must choose one card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it and if it is not it is sent to the graveyard, and since I have one card on my hand, I must summon it, and this card is "Elemental Hero Neos", (Elemental Hero Neos: ATK/2500, DEF/ 2000).

Alexis: Alright, I end my turn.

Jaden: It's my turn, I draw, and now "Elemental Hero Neos" attack "Cyber Harpie Lady".

Alexis: Wait, so that means I lost.

Jaden: Yeah, and I win, It was a sweet duel.

**Alexis: 0 LP**

Oh man, I lost" muttered Alexis as she fell off the ship."

"Don't feel so bad, you almost got me" said Jaden. "Are you Ok?".

"Yeah, I'm ok" answered Alexis.

"Here take my hand" said Alexis.

Thanks" Alexis said as she pulled Jaden's hand causing his fall into the water."

What was that for?" asked Jaden."

"Just to have some fun" answered Alexis.

I'll get you for that" said Jaden as he swam towards Alexis."

Alexis swam away, but Jaden was too fast so he caught her and held her hands, they were closer to each other.

"Hold your breath, lex"said Jaden as he pulled her underwater and kissed her.


End file.
